Hey Jupiter
by Lynn Osburn
Summary: CHAPTER 2 UP! Al and Moze, in the current times.
1. Chapter 1

Hey Jupiter

By Lynn Osburn

(Disclaimer: All characters are property of Buena Vista television and Disney. The title is from a song by Tori Amos entitled Hey Jupiter)

_No one's picking up the phone  
Guess it's me and me  
And this little masochist  
She's ready to confess  
All the things that I never thought  
That she could feel_

People always assume things of Destain. They assume he was old, impossibly old. They assume he was a haggard old man who enjoyed the sadistic torture of his underlings. Some of these are true. I can tell you after all…

I used to be his.

Allow me to paint a picture for you. Imagine a man, tall, imposingly so when you first see him. You see no yellowed skin or sharp teeth, but he stands before you with the complexion of rich red earth. Set bellow deep, introspective eyebrows are fierce, terrifying violet eyes that look you over, hunt for your soul as if waiting for it to surface, waiting, so that he could grab it and hold it captive.

Or keep it safe.

Another assumption, he started raping me the day I entered the Citadel doors. Not true. His attractions to me are necessary, convenient for those who call themselves writers so that they may paint the picture of a used, weakened child in the grip of a pedophilic madman. But laws change with time. What was legal then and what is so now comes into play. I belonged to him. I was an orphan, rejected by my mother because I showed no magical promise worth her time. As far as any law might be concerned, I was his property, as good as a slave, none would have risen to defend me if I had tried to escape. In all likelihood, I would have been returned chained and beaten back into his arms.

Yes he took me. He took me many a times, and not always kicking and screaming. I was 15 the first time. Young yes, but women through out time have been married younger to men older and no one thought them put upon, no one through their husbands pedophiles. Do not misunderstand. I do not defend my mentors actions. I do not applaud them. But being alive for almost a thousand years can give you time to accept and acclimate.

And I say to you now. I learned the lesson that many before me have been taught. Use what you have to get what you want. I knew what I had from the moment he first put his hands on me. I knew. I was afraid, alone, no one to look up to but this estranged, man who had taught me to control the flexing powers inside me. He had taught me magic. He had put power in my hands and showed me what I was capable, showed me that I had the potential to be more than some street rat stealing to survive. For that I am…thankful.

I am not sure that makes what he did to me _right_. But it is what happened.

He did not shove himself in the first night. When you assume, you make an ass out of u…and make me laugh. Destain was gentle, caring even. He showed me my body, something I had hardly dared to explore for myself. Let me remind you of how he could have been. Let me remind you that I was a slave, a person of no standing, no rights, the property of whoever could afford to keep me. Even as a potential sorcerer, no other wizard would recognize me as such until my mentor endorsed me.

Destain was a different person as a lover than as a teacher. A strict taskmaster and perfectionist, any mistaken translation of ancient runes or wrong ingredient in a spell and he would say nothing. He would let me see how my mistake would play out, and if it happen to raise a demon from the ninth level with a taste for male flesh than so be it. He would strike me for any backtalk. And his eyes, those terrifying eyes. I felt them creep beneath my skin more than once. Distain's magic was that of the mind, he could dive inside my head and swim for hours. I could not lie to him. I could not hide any thoughts if he chose to make me speak.

I think that, in the end, that is why we became lovers.

I mean, how could he not know?

After all you can't _make_ someone gay.

He took me, and it hurt at first. But I learned to give rather than be taken. I learned to receive, to touch, how to wait and how to be what he wanted. He enjoyed mind games, ones that didn't involve his powers. He liked to see me tied down and writhing at his touch. Oh Destain _adored_ knowing that he caused me pleasure. And, in a way, I like him causing it. Looking back now, I think he was in love with me.

Was I in love with him?

I doubt it.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey Jupiter  
Nothings been the same  
So are you gay  
Are you blue  
Thought we both could use a friend  
To run to  
And I thought you'd see with me  
You wouldn't have to be something new_

Aladdin lowered his head and took a long drink of Smirnoff. He looked over at his companion and when those dark black eyes raised to met his he ducked away, a little ashamed. A laugh made him raise his eyes again.

"I'm not embarrassed to talk about it Al." Mozenrath tilted his head to the side. "Least, not any more."

"I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to bring it up, it's just…" Aladdin blushed brightly, a habit that in a thousand years he still had not managed to suppress.

"Jealous?" Mozenrath arched an eyebrow. He leaned over and kissed his lover. "You shouldn't be. Am I jealous of you an Jasmine?"

"Not jealous. More worried. I mean honestly…" Aladdin took another drink. "How many lovers have you had since then? How many of them were…well…followed Destain's pattern on you, or you on them?"

"Ah, worried you might be my next…victim." Mozenrath grinned, showing his sharp canines and pulled the ex-hero closer to him, running fingers through his hair. This was an action of such tenderness, something Mozenrath did not often allow himself to show, that it drove Aladdin wild inside. "Funny Al, I thought you enjoyed our little games."

"Damn it Moze…" Aladdin took Mozenrath's hand a bit it, not too hard. "Stop trying to avoid the subject. I'm worried about you. How do you see what we do together? Is it just a party game, a way to entertain ourselves after all these years? Are you just enjoying the control you now have over an old nemesis?"

"You've gotten more perceptive over time Aladdin." Mozenrath whispered and narrowed his brow.

"Fifty-six years of ruling a kingdom will do that to you." Aladdin admitted.

Mozenrath looked him over. Seventy-eight or so, not counting the millennium of immortality, and Aladdin still looked as he had that first day at the market place. One of the side-effects from the artifact they had touched together. Ironic, how it had been a phallic symbol. Of course that had escaped them at the time. And for the next couple of decades, as those around them aged naturally, he and Aladdin simply…didn't. They had seen one another a few times over the centuries, but after the first few initial battles over old feuds, it no longer seemed important to fight. After all, nether of them could be killed by any human means. After a while, they had begun to meet one a decade or so, just to catch up, reminisce over old times. What had been a hated foe very slowly became and acquaintance, a friend, an understanding, and now…

Now they were all that was left of the old days. Agrabah and the Black Sands were now considered the Middle East. The whole world had changed around them and they had acclimated with it. It only seemed natural to allow themselves to be drawn together. At first they had simply lived in the same apartment, shared quarters like old collage friends. Then one night it had just…happened. Aladdin had been having a nightmare of sorts, something that happened to him in Europe around 1935. Mozenrath had warned him it was a bad time to be in those lands, he knew tyranny building when he saw it. How Aladdin had survived the Holocaust was beyond him, but he had survived, and the experience had left a mark on his soul.

Aladdin did not speak of it often, and Mozenrath respected his privacy.

But the hero had been having a nightmare, and Mozenrath had gone in just to wake him from it. Completely innocent for once. And then it had just happened. Lips pressed the lips, hard masculine bodies pressed against the soft sheets. Mozenrath hadn't even thought to be gentle, it was all so rough and ready he shivered at the wonderful memory. No apologies, no pretense or awkward moment followed. It was as if it was just meant to happen. So they did not deny it.

Mozenrath sighed. "Your asking if this is an actual relationship." Aladdin closed his eyes. "Gods Aladdin how can it not be? We've practically had a relationship for the last hundred years or so, who says long-distance doesn't work out?" Mozenrath felt Aladdin sag into him a little. "All that has changed is we're now together physically."

Aladdin closed his eyes and considered what the sorcerer had said. People like them were few and far between. Maybe…maybe this was Fate's way of telling them that this was meant to be, for however long it lasted. It felt good to have someone again. He reached around Mozenrath's back and held him a little closer.


End file.
